Titan
Titan là tên gọi chung các vị thần (khổng lồ) sáng tạo, họ có quyền năng to lớn và sức mạnh long trời lở đất. Elder Titan Elder Titan (Người Khai Sáng) là một người tiên phong vĩ đại, người đã nghiên cứu kĩ lưỡng việc rèn đúc vật chất. Ông được cho là đã sáng tạo ra The Ancient rồi bị rơi vào chính hành tinh mình tạo ra. Tại đây, ông lần mò trong những mảng không gian lởm chởm và những vị diện nứt vỡ, cùng với những mảnh vỡ khác đã rơi xuống qua những khe nứt của vũ trụ khởi nguồn. *Trích dẫn "It is only right that I am cast into this world, for I had a hand in breaking it.” “'Chẳng có gì sai khi ta rơi xuống thế giới này, vì chính ta đã phá nát nó.'” Earthshaker Earthshaker là một thế lực mạnh mẽ trong mỗi trận đánh, mang theo chiêu thức làm rung chuyển mặt đất và gây choáng] kẻ thù, chia cắt đội hình địch. Không bao giờ sợ hãi khi đối mặt với quân số đông đảo, ông chắc chắn là khắc tinh của các quân đoàn. "Đất đai ở mọi nơi, nhưng chỉ duy nhất có một Earthshaker" Tiểu sử và Sức mạnh Earthshaker là một Titan bị mất trí khi rơi xuống The Ancient, chính xác là một cao nguyên phía trên dãy núi Wailing. Sự kiện này đã góp phần làm sống lại tướng quân Kaolin. Thân thế của Earthshaker là một trong những bí ẩn lớn nhất của Ancient. Theo các tài liệu cổ, Ông còn có tên là Raigor. Mỗi khi gặp mặt, Elder Titan thường nhắc lại thân thế của Earthshaker, nhưng xem ra ông không thể nhớ được. Mặc dù vậy, sức mạnh của ông vẫn rất khủng khiếp, dù là thiên nhiên hay đối với sinh vật. Một số các tài liệu không chính thức cho rằng, Earthshaker nứt ra từ một tảng đá (khá giống Tôn Ngộ Không) và mang tất cả sức mạnh của Ancient. Earthshaker có thể làm choáng liên tục kẻ địch, và khi tiếp thu năng lực từ đất, ông có khả năng nhân gấp năm lần sức mạnh khiến cho những kẻ thù cứng rắn nhất phải gục ngã. Mặc khác, tiếng thét Echo Slam khiến cho mỗi quân thù trở thành lực cộng hưởng, càng đông chúng càng nhanh chết. In Game Với sức mạnh to lớn như trên, Earthshaker thực sự hào phóng cho vị trí support, ngoài ra Hero này có thể đảm nhận vai trò Carry ở Safelane hoặc đi OfflaneXem thêm Thuật ngữ Dota 2. Trong diễn tiến game, Earthshaker có thể giữ nguyên role hoặc thay đổi tùy theo tình hình trận đấu, điều này làm cho Earthshaker thực sự là một Hero đáng chơi. Tại The International 5 (20015), Game thủ Aui 2000 của đội EG trong trận chung kết đã cầm Earthshaker và một pha Ultimate mang tính quyết định giúp đội anh giành chiến thắng. Các phương tiện truyền thông gọi sự kiện này là "Cú Echo 6 triệu đô" Chú thích